99 Días Sin Ti
by arschmidt
Summary: Algunos dicen que el verdadero amor dura para siempre, aunque la persona a la que amas no esté ahí... Ni un adiós, lo único que dejo fue una carta... Él lo ve en todas partes, y por más que lo intente no puede vivir sin él... 99 días le tomo a James para reunirse una vez mas con el amor de su vida. ADAPTACION - AU - Kames.


**Disclaimer: La historia, ni los personajes, me pertenecen. Esto fue ****_originalmente escrito en ingles y para otro fandom, _****lo que lo convierte en una ****_adaptacion _****y****_ traduccion_****.**

* * *

**_99 días sin ti_**

**Querido Kendall:**

Han pasado dos semanas ya desde que tú ya no estas. No he estado bien. Los chicos tuvieron que enviarme con una psicóloga que me ayudara a olvidar. Pero, no puedo olvidar. Tú eres lo único en lo que pienso. Tu cabeza, llena de perfectos cabellos rubios, la forma en que tu sonrisa iluminaba una habitación, tus ojos verdes que tanto amo. Eres imposible de olvidar, Kendall. De verdad, no quiero olvidar.

Pero, por supuesto que los chicos están preocupados por mí. Yo igual estoy un poco preocupado por mí. Mi psicóloga está preocupada también, y es por eso que me ha regalado este diario, para que yo pueda escribir aquí mis pensamientos más íntimos. Supuestamente, yo le tengo que dar este diario cada semana para que ella pueda leer lo que yo pienso y como me siento, pero me siento raro dándoselo. La mayoría de mis pensamientos son sobre ti, así que yo creo que ella solo lo quiere leer para asegurarse de que estoy manejando tu partida con tranquilidad.

Pero honestamente, no lo estoy haciendo, y sí, estoy cien por ciento seguros de que ella leerá esto. Pero la verdad tenía que salir tarde o temprano, ¿no es así? Ella nunca me específico sobre que tenía que escribir aquí, ella solo me dijo que tenía que escribir. Así que elegí escribirte a ti. Espero no te importe.

Quiero que sepas como me ha caído la noticia y como estoy manejando esto.

Te contare como es estar aquí, solo, sin ti. Lo que sienta estos últimos días, estará escrito aquí. Empezando por el día uno, o mejor dicho, el día en que dejaste este mundo.

**Día uno:**

Me levante, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, esperando encontrarte acurrucado en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Pero cuando di la vuelta para mirarte, la cama estaba vacía y tú no estabas ahí. Primero, no me importo, pensé que estabas haciéndonos el desayuno o bañándote. Pero la falta de ruido debió haberme avisado, y te pido disculpas por que no preste nada de atención a ese detalle. Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberte detenido.

Cuando finalmente deje la cama, el silencio de la casa me aterro, y fue ahí cuando los nervios empezaron a patear la punta de mi estómago. Me sentía mareado, caminando alrededor de nuestro gran departamento, buscándote. Mis rodillas se hacían cada vez más débiles con cada paso que daba.

Creo que se podría decir que finalmente mis rodillas no pudieron más y caí en el momento en que te encontré. Llore. Mucho, por cierto. Mis ojos me ardieron, dejando caer lagrimas toxicas y mi corazón latió con veneno cuándo te vi. Pero no te culpo, nunca lo hice. Me culpo a mí mismo.

Nunca podre dejar de revivir ese día en mi mente, o borrar la imagen de tu cuerpo inmóvil acostado en el piso. Esa imagen me persigue todo el día y toda la noche.

Hice la única cosa que podía hacer, llame a la ambulancia. Ellos llegaron a nuestro departamento en cuestión de minutos y te llevaron lejos de mí. Me era imposible moverme, tampoco Carlos y Logan, a quienes había llamado después de haber colgado con los paramédicos. Fue Logan quien nos llevó hasta al hospital en su carro, mientras yo lloraba silenciosamente en el asiento trasero. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

**Día dos:**

Tú familia estaba ahí. Todos estábamos ahí. Abrase a tu mama, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor mientras ella lloraba terriblemente, también tratando de contener unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. El resto de los chicos se encargaron de darle consuela a Katie, quien empezó a gritar y golpear, negándose a creer que su hermano ya no está aquí. Lagrimas volaban por doquier, y se hizo difícil distinguir de quien eran las lágrimas, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Todos veíamos desde las bancas como te sacaban de la cama y te cargaban en una camilla. Una delgada sábana blanca cubriéndote, así que me fue imposible ver tu cara por última vez.

Me negaba a creer que te habías ido. Me sigo negando.

Vas a regresar, ¿verdad? Espero que lo hagas. Todos están bastante jodidos con la noticia. Extraño como era antes, ¿sabes? Ahora, rara vez ves a alguien sonreír. Extraño tu sonrisa.

* * *

Entonces..., no me molestaria mucho saber que es lo que piensan.


End file.
